


A Very Strange Transformer.

by TransformerTale



Series: A Very Strange Life For A Very Strange Transformer Or A Few. [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: And Frenzy 2, Definitely More., Have Fun!, Multi, Nicknames, OH and Dinobots being STUPID!, Rumble being obnoxious. As always., Soundwave being a workaholic, Soundwave has FEELINGS to!, Tons o' Nicknames, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: I have no words except this is my fist ever thing, story ever written in my life, it started as a role play in my head, alone, and I decided to write, so this is where I ended up. Now time for real summary.While working, Soundwave gets captured by the Autobots. The reason why, isn't what we was thinking it would be. What do the Autobots want of him? Why did they capture him? And will they get what they are hoping to get? Find out by reading this fanfic!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Help poor, poor Soundwave.

 

> 'It was and is still strange, very strange, that they wanted to HELP the decepticreeps, and Soundwave for that matter.' Prowl thought as he was driving towards the beach. 'Never, never would I have thought that Soundwave of all those creeps to be the one forced to do something, but how can I deny that it's true. I mean one week ago during a battle with them, he was the only one who never once, went off the field even when hurt. He melded himself without a hint of worry... But his minicons they would be rushed off it something happened so why not him?' Prowl continued to think about it as he drove into the water followed by Sideswipes, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide. 'And then when Jazz had spied on the decepticons afterwards for hours, he has seen that Soundwave, Soundwave, wasn't even recharging.' They easily got to the decepticreeps base and went to a panel below a hallway, they knew that if they went through this way no water would breach through. 'And somehow while the others are fighting decepticons again. I'm leading these guys to "capture" Soundwave.' They reached the panel and Ironhide easily got it open without causing any damage to it, so then they climbed in knowing that know Soundwave knew they were in there, lucky Soundwave was the only one there with only all but one of his minis to help, Laserbeak had went with the others to fight the Autobots.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> Soundwave was working on plans for a new weapon to send them to Shockwave when a small screen came up to signal intruders were in the base. He looked at the different intruders through the screen, Ironhide, the terror twins, and Prowl.
> 
> He then turned and dispatched Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw and Ravage before turning back to the plans and saying. " _Search for and destroy intruders_." Then he went back to work.
> 
> Pretty soon the Autobots had found their way to where he was, Prowl turning to the others saying, "Keep your firing to a minimum no need to damage everything in here." Everyone stayed still, Soundwave the only one moving in order to type.
> 
> 'Even now he's working?' Prowl thought silently, well aware that the telepathic decepticreep they were facing wouldn't be able to read it without looking at him.

Soundwaves' concussion blaster was on a table across the room, Rumble and Frenzy gave each other a look and then Frenzy ran forward, towards the blaster and Rumble attacking the Autobots with the other two right behind him to draw their fire away from Frenzy. In moments everything was chaotic, Frenzy had gotten the blaster to Soundwave easily and was now helping his fellow minicons Soundwave only helping when needing to, to stay working and soon enough he had easily finished them and was sending them to Shockwave.

> 'That's pretty impressive.' Prowl thought to himself. 'Those plans and sending it all they way to Cybertron would be taking days even with our best. And yet he did it in an hour or so.'
> 
>  Soundwave had then started to type explanations about the design and plans of it with Shockwave. Prowl had ran forward ready to attack Soundwave himself, when Soundwaves' blaster went up, pointing straight at his helm to a point that it was touching it a bit. Prowl froze, everyone froze, the fighting stopped as if time had. They stood there for what seemed like forever but finally, a small alarm said that there were more intruders, and Soundwave made the biggest mistake ever though if he was in the right processor maybe he may of not done it. He looked at the screen just in time to see Ratchet just leaving the panel and hallway they had been in and by the time he looked back he was the one with a blaster pointed at his helm.
> 
> "Soundwave," Prowl stated anger present and knowledgeable in his voice, "surrender and make it easier for everyone." Soundwave thought for a second, 'Do they honestly think I am _that_ idiotic?' " _Negative_ ," Soundwave said in his monotonic, robotic voice," _Surrender : Cowardly and Inadvisable. Soundwave : Will not Surrender."_

Prowl hissed at that. Meanwhile Soundwave was giving an order to Ravage, and he slipped away unnoticed and not even a minute afterwards there was shooting heard making Prowl look away, and giving Soundwave the opportunity to grab Prowls blaster, twist it out of his hands, and throw it to the side. Prowl however looked over to where it was thrown and ran towards it not waiting to be held at blaster point and grabbed it easily while Soundwave turned back towards the screen and continued what he had been doing before, working.

Ratchet, Jazz, and Wheeljack came in right at that moment, Jazz getting tackled by Rumble. Soundwave had actually dispatched Ratbat to help his other minicons and in no time only he, Prowl, and Ratchet were still standing, everyone else having been attacked by the minicons, Prowl and Ratchet shot a glance at each other and nodded, Prowl was going to help everyone while Ratchet went to knockout Soundwave. So, Prowl ran towards them while Ratchet snuck up on Soundwave changing his hand to one of the more weapon like tools he had and swung it at his helm, it tore the surface but only to the point of unconsciousness and Soundwave fell to the floor getting forced into a recharge, though he stayed awake longer than expected but eventually he was out and only in 1 minute and 27.9 seconds. Prowl had managed to knockout the minicons to, and, well, knowing Soundwave they were going to have to bring them as well. So after Ratchet had melded his helm together, everyone but Ironhide and Ratchet pick one 'Con up and get ready to leave, Ratchet looked at what he had been typing, it said something about doing a Faceplate Video Chat to explain things more thoroughly in 15-30 Earth minutes.

They quickly left through the panel and once they were out, Ironhide held the panel in place for Ratchet to screw everything into place and then he transformerd letting them put the minicons and Soundwave into the back.

> Optimus commed them to say, "Megatron has ordered a retreat, they will be back at their base soon, are you leaving?" Prowl responded, "Yes sir! We are just now starting to drive back." "Good, we have a lot to do when you return, don't we?" "Yes we do Optimus, yes we do." And so they were off quickly getting out of radar just as the 'Cons showed up lucky, right?


	2. "What Ever Happened to poor, Poor Soundwave, Dear Megatron?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as 1st chapter. But well how the Decepticreeps react to the Autodorks capturing Soundwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is what you get from me not making THIS part of my actual role play.

 

 

 

 

 

> **_"STARSCREAM!!!! CARE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!"_** Megatron hissed angrily as he saw the small and _almost_ unnoticeable puddle of energon on the ground near their computer.
> 
> " _Me?_ Why are you asking **me?** _ **Lord** Megatron." _Starscream said with a pure but unnoticed mocking tone.
> 
> "What happened here?!?" Skywarp said as he now too was confused on what was going on but, no matter Megatron was not only confused but _furious_.
> 
> "So then I sai- _**Whoa**  what,- what happened here...?" _Thundercracker said walking in talking to Swindle, who came in after chuckling,
> 
> "Oh, TC, _that_ doesn't make any sense, why would you say....." His voice trailed off in just stunned silence.

Megatron looked at everyone and started to command them to get the cameras up to see what had happened. What they saw all made them stare in just stunned silence.

 

 

 

 

> 'Soundwave had been _captured_ , _Soundwave,_  of anyone that could've been captured, why him? Why **him,** _and_ **his** minicons?' Those thoughts ran through Megatrons processor.
> 
> 'Hahaha. _Ha!_ Megatron will _surely_ fall now with out  **that computer** running around all  ** _loyally_**.' Starscream thought mockingly, evilly, and meanly. For not _only_ had he been captured but he had been captured _along with **five** of **his** minicons,_ and so Starscream was indeed ready to start scheming again. In fact, he started scheming right there in his own processor at that right moment.

Thundercracker was stunned and silent and, well, shocked/stunned _into_ silence, as was Skywarp and Swindle and any other decepticons who had stayed to watch everything happen on the screen. But each had something flying in their own helms, so they stood there until eventually Megatron spoke.

 

 

 

 

> Calmly but firmly, with a hint of anger to the side. "Decepticons, Soundwaves' capture is most unfortunate _but_ no doubt they will try to trade him and his cassettes back to us. So we should not waste time waiting for something to change what has already happened, but instead we _should_ be planning on what to do next."

Decepticons nodded as they quickly, silently and, well, confusedly shuffled away, some to recharge, other to get started on work, and others that just needed a small break, but most, _most_ went to the infirmary to get Hook or any other constructicon to fix them for their last battle with those Autodorks. Megatron however was furious but with how furious he was, he found himself going to Laserbeak to try and see if he knew if Soundwave was awake yet. He didn't so rather defeatedly he walked himself back to his quarters to rest on his berth. For they all knew that tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day without Soundwave there. Things were to get done, but they knew that they would get done much, _much_ slower now that Soundwave was captured and even though most of them _hated_  Soundwave with a burning passion they couldn't deny how much they needed that walking computer.

 

 

 

 

> Megatron made plans to reach Shockwave and tell him of what had happened and when he had, Shockwave, the emotionless _Shockwave,_ was even stunned for a few seconds before answering. " **Illogical.** That seems impossible, it _is_ impossible. Soundwave would not have had been so uncareful in a situation such as this."
> 
> "That is what I thought upon seeing the energon puddle on the ground, Shockwave, but alas, it is true and it _has_ happened." Megatron responded to the question-like statement, anger climbing slowly back up.

No, it was _flooding_ back up, and not slowly either, so Megatron quickly finished the small _chat._ And went to find Starscream to get people back to work.

 

 

 

 

> Megatron found him drinking energon in his and his seeker trines' quarters, he didn't knock he just stormed in and said, "Starscream, I want the troops ready, understand? We are to infiltrate the Autobots' base in a few days, are we clear?"
> 
> Starscream stood nearly spitting out energon saying, "My Lord? Are _you_ **Insane! I, _I_! Would not advise that!** Hook _still_ has patients in the medbay for the _last_ battle, to start another would just be stu-"
> 
> " _I do not care, Starscream! We are to infiltrate the Autobots" base in a few days. Are. We. CLEAR!?"_ Megatron cut off Starscream before he could finish and so Starscream nodded, looking at his trine as to tell them to prepare.

Then he _and Megatron_ walked out of the room, and went to find any Decepticons to tell them to meet them in the briefing room at once, all the while, the two thinking, Megatron; about different ideas on how to get Soundwave back, and Starscream, new ideas on how to become the new leader of the Decepticons. Eventually Megatron turnt to him.

"Starscream, go to the briefing room, I can get the rest. Make sure to stall the ones already there as well."

"Of course Lord Megatron." Starscreams' voice still full of mockery.

Starscream turnt and walked to the briefing room as Megatron continued to find any more of his troops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words?


	3. Interrogation For Our Walking Computer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets interrogated? About his well-being? Huh. Not what I was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've made it to chapter 3? I'm impressed like really, really impressed. But get ready for a ton of cringe-a- Megaton. :P I am so sorry, I'll leave now..

 Soundwave had awoken. The Autobots a circle around him, he was in what seemed like a chair with restraints on. Upon waking up he had immediately started to look where he was but before he had even lifted his helm, he knew he was in the Autobots' base another notable thing was banging in the background, probably his symbionts trying to get free.

 

> "Soundwave," The Prime's vocalizer boomed above his thoughts and calculations as his helm snapped forward to meet the voice with an unwavering, calm, relaxed stare on his faceplate but the Prime continued unnoticing the stare. "We have a few quick questions for you."
> 
> When Soundwave didn't answer to that he decided on continuing. "As you must know you are in the Ark right now. But I assure you that we are not going to hurt you-"
> 
> Ratchet cut him off saying, "In fact! Quite the opposite! We only want to help."
> 
> Optimus sighed and finally acknowledged the stare a new found emotion slipping through the optical visior, suspicion. "Yes, Ratchet is correct but we still have questions of course. Are you alright with that?"
> 
> Soundwave was a bit shocked with that first question, but he knew there was a time to fight and a time to be cooperative. _"Affirmative. Soundwave : Relentive but Cooperative."_
> 
> "Okay good to hear that, Soundwave. So who has the first question?"
> 
> Prowl was the first to ask a question saying, "So... Soundwave. What do you think of your comrades and what do they think of you?"
> 
> Soundwave thought about it for a second before answering. _"Soundwave : Respects fellow decepticons. Comrades : Respects Soundwave."_
> 
> Soundwave knew it was a lie but he wasn't going to say or do anything he'd regret later. Ratchet shot Prowl a look before asking, "Okay, Soundwave, what is your condition?" 
> 
> _"Soundwave : Acceptable Conditions, Functions 100% Properly."_

Wheeljack, of someone who couldn't exactly use his full faceplate to express himself knew how to use his optics instead and he could tell that the only thing going on in Soundwaves' processor was calculations. Nothing more, nothing less, it made Wheeljack shudder involuntarily.

 

> He looked at the telepath and said, "And, uh, what is your idea of 'Acceptable Conditions'? Because, uhm, ya'know, not rechargin' or anythin' sounds like pretty bad condition to me."
> 
> _"Soundwave : Functioning 100% Properly Equals Acceptable Conditions."_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  A few more questions had come by and went easily but finally Prowl piped up, "Uh-huh... And what were those plans that we saw earlier? Can you tell us?"
> 
> _"Negative,"_ Was Soundwaves' almost immediate response to that. _"Soundwave : Relentive to release Information."_

Prowl shot Prime a look as there was a loud bang and a whooping jolt of energy following a cry of agony. Soundwave more so _felt_ the pain then _hear_ or _see_ it, Frenzy was hurt and the pain leaked through the telepathic link his symbionts had with him, though he did much better at hiding it then Frenzy had, Prowl talking caught him up to reality though.

 

> "Sir, I think we need a new approach for an answer to that." Optimus vented heavily with a sigh but nodded, and Prowl was running off like-what was the humans' term for it again? Oh right!- like a kid on a sugar rush.
> 
> And pretty soon he was back holding up a restrained Frenzy who was struggling and saying, "Lemme go ya Autodork scum! Or when I get outta here I'll pancake ya to ta ground!"
> 
> And then he saw Soundwave, as Prowl started asking again while pointing a blaster at Frenzy, "So, Soundwave, ready to tell us about those plans now?" Frenzy immediately gave Soundwave a message through the link saying that Prowl was bluffing and that he wouldn't actually do anything.
> 
> So Soundwave repeated, _"Negative. Soundwave : Relentive to release Information."_

Prowl vented a sigh, and looked at Optimus who gave him a look as to say do not shot Frenzy and, well, Prowl didn't, and took him back to the cell in the brig that he had been in before, then Prowl came back over. 

Optimus dismissed everyone expect for Ultra Magnus and Prowl so they could take Soundwave to his own private cell in the brig and telling Prowl he was on guard shift for the night and then they had undid the restraints but kept restraints on his servos until he was in the cell next to the cell his symbionts were in, he recognized it, it was the cell where little hidden spots in the wall with  datapads in it but he didn't go start for them, he had to wait for them to leave first, so he went over to the small sitting area and sat away from the force-field that was keeping him in. It was going to be a long few, what weeks? Days? Years? Minutes? Hours? Who knows. But it was going to be a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool. Cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp not how I thought of to help a poor 'Con but ya know ya have ta try stuff ta win. Right? Also I'm open for criticizing because my sis does it all the time. So please feel free. Oh and requests are good 2. By the way, sorry for short chapters they will get long I promise. I did the third in bed though so please critize that one the most! Thank you! I have made the second part to this series so check it out or not that's fine two it is a free country! That it is! And remember requests are openly taken, if you have a ship you want me to take on, tell me!


End file.
